


Wrong but Right

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Ron did something wrong but right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: Simply Ron did something wrong but right, everyone is happy.





	Wrong but Right

**Wrong but Right**

Ron’s been wanting his boyfriend, Blaise to calm down, since he's been stressing when the midterms were coming up, him acting as if it’s a case to solve, he could kill himself just by stressing over it. So he thought to make a lust potion, he found the ingredients from Dean Thomas, saying he read it from a book deciding to use it for pitty fucking, Ron gladly took it but he also had to make a truth potion for Pansy. 

He wanted to prove Pansy was wrong about not liking his best friend Hermione, so he decided to make it on the same day since he had a lot of time before he could go to his boyfriend. He would put some in her tea as she was reading in the secret room she only told about to Ron since he was dating Blaise, he felt disappointed in her to share that kinda information with him. 

Sometimes she was too naive to know the pranks and stuff he could hide in that room, after he finished the truth potion he put it beside the lust potion, wanting to put the tags on it just in case something went wrong. When he turned back around the lust potion turned into the same color as the truth potion, too busy freaking out he forgot which one was which, he went with his guts picking the one on the left putting truth potion. 

He picked up the one on the right putting lust potion, tucking in the secret ingredient in his pocket for another time, he grabbed the two potions putting them in his cloak pockets.

He makes his way towards the secret room, he sighs in relief seeing Pansy sitting down reading a book while drinking some tea, “ Pansy, Draco needs your help, it’s about a Harry situation” he says. Pansy sighs and gets up putting her cup down, “ I’ll be back” she says walking out heading towards the common rooms, he goes in and pulls out the truth potion pouring the whole thing in there. 

It smelt like orchids along with a tint of salt, he moved back in slight disgust, he puts the bottle back in his pocket to dispose of later, Pansy comes storming in, “ you lied to me, he was just studying with Harry, you git” she says. He shrugs, smiling, she rolls her eyes and sits back down, he watches her grab her cup, “ Ron, I thought about what you said last week about liking Hermione, um you wer- she takes a sip stopping her words. 

Ron curses under his breath, he was so close to hearing the answer, “ Do you like Hermione” he asks quickly, her cheeks grow red and she fidgets in her seat. Ron's eyes widen as he realizes it’s the wrong potion, “ Hermione, oh I love a lot of things about her, especially her fingers, how she turns a page slow and delicately, it makes me go insane” she says fidgeting more. 

Ron feels uncomfortable and delighted about her confession, though he had to do something fast before this girl told him an essay about how she could use her fingers.  He gets up and teleports out of the room, spotting Hermione walking with her nose in a book, he grabs her hand, “ Ron what are you do- he teleports back in the room seeing Pansy’s face redder than last time, breathing heavily. 

Hermione looks at her concerned, “ Hermione I’m sorry but this is for you and Pansy’s own good, see you tomorrow ” he says teleporting out of the room, heading towards the Slytherin common room can’t wait to tell Blaise what might unfold.

-

Hermione snapped her head towards Pansy who is breathing heavily sounding if she was struggling with something, “ Pansy are you okay, tell me how many fingers can you see” she says sticking out three fingers up in front of her. Pansy’s eyes gaze at them with desire, “ do mind moving them, I can only see a blur” she says lying only wanting to see them in action, she follows her command, Pansy bites her lip as they move around, feeling her core burn with want. 

Hermione looks around for what could have caused her to act funny, she stops at the teapot and cup, she picks up it up smelling it, her spine shocks going down to her core, she shudders. If was different then any other potion she came across, Pansy then started rubbing herself against the chair her chest heaving out with her eyelids half closed, Hermione, takes notice of this, her jaw-dropping.

Feeling herself get warm a bit at the sight, what did he put in her drink, she just watched not having the words to say, feeling a bit envious of the chair, “ Ahh, Hermione, please come here~” she moans. She nods slowly and walks over to her, Pansy looks at her, her pupils a bit darker, “ I need you so bad, it hurts,” she says whimpering. 

Hermione finally loses it, she picks up Pansy putting her on the table being a swift as she can, she smashes her mouth on hers, it full with passion and lust. 

Their tongues intertwining, going inside their mouths searching for something, Pansy moans in her mouth pulling her closer, Mione pulls back examining her face, it made her want more, she starts sucking on her neck. The girl replies with a loud moan breathing hard in her ear, she sucks a bit harder going down as she does, loving the sound she makes, when she licks one typical spot by her collarbone the girl loses it.

Deciding to abuse it, even more, she bites her neck, the girl shudders, slowly starts breathing hard again,” did you just cum from that,” she asks whispering in her ear. Pansy nods slowly feeling her get panties getting soaked, “ how naughty of you, getting off by me sucking your neck, perv,” she says, the girl starts grinding against her waist, “ my little perv wants more, come on telling me what you want,” she said smirking. 

She watches Pansy’s eyes stare at her fingers, her smirk grows wider, “ You want these don’t you,” she says looking at her fingers. She flexes them while watching the girls face, she uses one of her fingers tracing around her hickeys, the girl leans in a bit, she pulls her hand back, the girl whines in response. 

She blows her hand on her fingers, not looking at the girl in front of her who is fidgeting at the sight, “ Please, fuck me, with those delicate fingers of your, I want you inside of me, please” she says gripping her skirt. 

Hermione felt her mind push any resisting out, filling it with scenarios of what the girl would like under her, she pushes her against the table knocking the teapot along with the cup off. It didn’t break only rolled with a slight clatter, she starts rubbing her through her underwear, the girl bucks her hips wanting her much closer, Hermione could feel it sticky and damp as she rubs her. 

The girl whines huffing her chest up and down, she uses her other fingers to unbutton it, licking her lips at the sight, seeing black lace beckoning for her touch, she leans down using her teeth to move them down. She pinches her clit making the other girl moan, “ Please, I need them, I need you” she said tugging on her hand, Mione quickly tugs off her underwear leaving her full vulnerable, she stares at the sight in front of her. 

She pokes her core feeling it smooth and squishy, a moan escapes from the girl’s mouth, she stuck out her tongue and takes a long lick on her slit, she bucks her hips whines when she pulls away, “ Bloody Hell, I fucking lo-ve you” she shoves her fingers into her slit surprising it went in quick. Pansy yelps feeling her hymen break,” don’t y-ou dare stop, I’m finoww” she says with tears in her eyes, Hermione licks her clit which she moans in delight, slowly feeling her pain subside. 

Hermione pushes them in and out still licking her clit, listening to the girl below her look so fragile, she does it harder watching her expression change with delight. She uses her other hand, shoving some two of her fingers in the other girl’s mouth, shuddering when she feels her suck on them. 

She pulls her hand from her mouth and goes to caress her boobs, pinching her nipples the girl below her arching her back, “ Fuck~” she moans, laying back down breathing, “ I want to please you too, Mione~,” she says pushing the girl in the chair. Her heart beating so fast watching the girl on all fours, staring at her, slowly taking her skirt off, she gulps as they fall to the floor, “ Since you like teasing so much, I’ll just give you that,” she says. 

She shudders feeling her breath touch her skin, her face heating up as she drags down her underwear down, looking away embarrassed, Her spine shots up feeling Pansy’s licking her clit being rough. Biting, she tears up feeling her body ache for release, “ I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, just please for Merlin's sake fuck me,” she says gripping the table, the girl below her grins and licks long and hard.

She lets out a sigh of relief before gripping the table feeling the girl shoves her fingers in her core, while sucking her clit, she bites her finger while the other hand plays with Pansy’s hair, “ I love your tongue, so much~,” she says with drool on the corner of her lips. Her back arches feeling her high go crashing down, with a shiver she leans back on the chair, her hair in her face, Pansy gets on her lap smirking.

Embracing each other, trying to make sure no space was getting the way, moaning and groaning, fighting over nothing but desire, pulling back breathing heavy, drool slowly falling on her shirt. She caresses the side of her face with a loving look, “ I love you too, you little adorable mess, now let's get you dressed so we can head to my room,” she says leaning in.

-

Blaise laughs at his story, “ So you're telling me, you were gonna poison me with a lust potion ending up giving it to Pansy on accident thinking it was the true potion, then leaving Hermione there, Merlin this is priceless,” he says holding his stomach, laughing. Ron joins him nodding, “ It’s obvious that there shagging right now but you could have asked me, I would have been up for it,” he says smirking at him. 

The boy’s face grows red as the boy leans towards him not breaking eye contact.

Draco and Harry in the common room snuggling in the loveseat eating chocolate while watching the fire move as if it were dancing, “ I can’t wait for tomorrow,” Harry says. Wrong but right. 

  
  



End file.
